The Rise of the Gods
by TaintedPhantom
Summary: A Kane Chronicles and Percy Jackson crossover. Walt discovers the Greek underworld and tells Sadie and Carter from then on fear of a war shakes the demigods and magicians. Who will win? The magicians or the demigods? Read and find out!
1. 1 We Find Out What Mom Meant

S Chapter 1

A We Find Out What Mom Meant

D

I

E

**Since we ended our last recording three years ago Carter and I received many more **initiates, I greweven closer to Walt, and the world hadn't come close to ending again… at least not yet.

I will start by telling you that this recording has nothing to do with the end of the world or Apophis rising again. But it does explain what mom meant about other gods. I think this is more exciting about the end of the world, especially the catfight [Carter says that this is NOT as exciting] but that is for another section of the recording. Now sit back and enjoy The Rise of The Gods. [Carter says that is a stupid title but I disagree].

I heard the initiates in the main room. The noise really was quite annoying when one was trying to catch up on sleep. I knew I shouldn't have let Carter care for them by his self. Sometimes my brother really was an idiot. So I got up and shoved my bag into the Duat (which I had gotten much better at over three years) and went downstairs.

When I passed by Carter asked, "Sadie, where are you going?"

"I am going to go and find a hotel somewhere away from here, because some people do not know how to keep our initiates into line," I snapped.

Oops, I struck a nerve there, "Well then why don't you get over here and help!"

"I'm not helping because I actually am trying to do something with my life!"

All of the initiates looked at me with a pained look in their eyes, and when I saw Felix's face I almost burst into tears. Angrier than thirty seconds ago I ran to the door and slammed it shut.

Once I was out I leaned my back against it and heard Carter say, "She didn't mean it, she's just on her- er I mean she just hasn't slept well in a few days."

When he almost let _it_ slip I was angry enough to kill. He should feel _lucky_ he didn't let more escape his mouth or the throne would be empty again. Once I had Brooklyn House behind me I pulled out the amulet Walt had given me, the one where we could call on each other and we'd appear next to one or the other. I imagined him next to me.

Twenty seconds later he appeared, but he did not appear standing next to me. He literally fell from the air. His hair was black and puffed up and his shirt had holes all over. His eyes were the worst of the damage. They were streaked with dark red on the irises and his pupils seemed to be locked in their small form.

"Walt! Are you okay?" I asked him not expecting an answer.

He blinked and then stood up, "Gods Sadie you couldn't have called at a better moment."

Relieved I asked him what happened while I did my best to heal him. He replied with a long account.

"I was in the First Nome and stumbled upon a door marked The Underworld. And now, having Anubis in me, I wanted to see how things were running so I opened the door and stepped in. What is most shocking is that when I was in I saw that it wasn't the Egyptian underworld. There was a river running north that was labeled 'River Styx (now entering the territory of Hades)' and next to the sign was an odd creature in a boat. He asked me if I was dead. I said yes thinking that would make it easier to explore this new Underworld. I then got on the boat and we started moving. I saw that this underworld was much nicer than ours. It had a field called Field of the Dead, a plain with a village, and on another river was an island that the guy, whom I believe was named Charon, said was for the demigods. I also saw a palace with a garden in the front, which the demon told me was Hades's, and his wife's home. I asked who Hades was and he said the god of the dead. I contradicted him by saying that the god of the dead was Osiris. He got a startled look and the next thing I knew I was being teleported to the palace.

"I only saw one room of the palace. The room was like a medieval living room with a couch, a table with chairs, a coffee table, and a nice little fireplace… until it opened and tried to eat me. I had failed to notice the throne on a dais behind me and on that was a fiery man who I assumed was Hades. He was laughing an evil laugh. It was easy to resist the pull because I had to resist when Anubis and I merged, but I also felt it pulling my _sheut_. Hades told me it was the souls of the damned and I would soon be like them. I was able to resist for ten minutes but he then blasted me with a fireball more powerful than Zia's. I stopped resisting too apply a fire resistance hieroglyph but it failed and I got slightly scorched. The heat of the ball pushed me towards the fireplace and I was about to fall in when you called. Thank yo-"

I didn't want to hear the thank you so I leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss like one we had never shared before but it also seemed like a final kiss, a good-bye kiss.

When Walt was able to walk I hurried him to Brooklyn House as fast as I could. I knew I needed to tell Carter that there were other gods.

The walk ended up taking two hours because Walt could barely stand. When we finally reached it Carter opened the door and I gave him the look. He knew what to do and the three of us went to the library.

Walt once again told his tale of the New Underworld. Carter looked the way I had felt.

"Sadie do you think that these gods took over our Underworld and made it their own?" Carter asked.

"No Carter," I said. "I think that we just found out what mom meant when she said other threats."

A/N: I know it is relatively short but I wanted to see how you guys liked it before I wrote a lot. Now don't leave reviews asking why Walt was in the First Nome. I plan to address it in the next chapter.

Thanks for reading and (in the near future) reviewing,

TaintedPhantom


	2. 2 The God of the DeadTellsMeInformation

P Chapter 2

E The God of the Dead Tells Me Important Information

R

C

Y

To start off Hades and I have never been on good terms. His first move was to steal my mom and make me bring him Zeus's lightning bolt. And just as an add-on, who _would_ want to be friends with the god of the dead? I didn't know what kind of adventure I was about to go on.

_Clang!_ The sound of metal on metal as Annabeth's sword and mine collided. We'd been sparring for an hour or so and to be honest I was getting tired. Being a son of Poseidon has its ups but being away from water really wears me down faster. She swung her sword again and I blocked it, and at the same time tried to trip her. Apparently she had the same idea _and_ she carried it out faster. I fell on my back and gazed up at her. Her hair luscious, blonde hair flowed to her shoulders and moved in wavelike motions and her gray eyes had that twinkle of _I won_ in them. She was bringing the sword down, her arms flowing with the sword, letting the weapon take control. Just as it reached my chest I rolled away and jumped up. She looked at me in shock.

I charged her and quickly brought her down. When I knew I was the definite winner I dropped my sword and lay down next to her.

"That… was… amazing," I said.

She blushed and looked over at me, "It was, I thought I had you for sure."

Our eyes locked and I couldn't help myself. I bent my neck towards her and pecked her lips, slowly making the kiss more and more passionate. I didn't realize how long our kiss went on until I heard giggling and other swords coming together. We both blushed as the embarrassment settled in and quickly broke our kiss. I heard Grover's braying laughter in the background and I ran to him.

"Grover!" I yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?"

He talked, almost unsuccessfully, through his braying laughter, "Because it was so funny!"

"Grover! I will kill you if you ever do that again!" Annabeth informed the satyr.

"I need water," I grumbled and I marched off.

V-V-V

Back at my ever so lonely cabin I lay in my bed thinking about how much I wanted to kill Grover when black smoke entered my room. I grabbed my pen from my nightstand and turned it into a sword. Out of the smoke came the boat driver from the Underworld, Charon.

"What is it?" I asked, disappointed at the anti-climatic surprise.

"Lord Hades would like an audience with the great Percy Jackson," it replied.

Curiosity took over and I went to the Underworld with him.

V-V-V

I would go into a detailed account of traveling down the River Styx but I have been down it so many times I don't honestly care that you know what happened. And if you have heard of my other adventures then you should have a basic idea of what happened. Even the travel through the palace to Hades's throne room was boring. In fact the only fun parts were breaking a camp rule and talking to Hades.

"Ah, Perseus Jackson," Hades said, "the one who saved the world."

"What is so important I should be brought here?" I asked.

"I came to ask you why there was an intruder in my 'kingdom'?" he asked me.

I sat in a nearby chair and looked at the god questioningly, "What are you talking about?"

"The intruder who called me Osiris. Oh the nerve, comparing me to that fool of a god. The Egyptian gods and their lousy magicians," he said.

"Well this is confusing. There are other gods, not just Olympians and Titans?" I questioned him.

"Why yes. Don't they teach you that at your silly little camp?"

"No."

"Oh Percy, you still have much to learn."

The god of the dead pulled out a book and showed me pictures of other gods. But one really stuck out. One called Anubis. I had seen him before.


	3. 3 The Kanes Have a Bad Day Again

C Chapter 3

A The Kanes Have a Bad Day (Again)

R  
T  
E  
R

I was absolutely horrified when Walt and Sadie told me about this new Underworld and new Osiris. The idea that my dad might be gone was horrifying. But the part that is talking about that is my irrational side. My good side (mainly the one that Horus talks to) told me that this was just another set of gods… the ones we were warned about. It was still a horrifying idea if you asked me, but nobody did.

"Sadie, what if they aren't looking for a fight? Maybe they just want to share the land peacefully," I suggested.

"No. No, that is not it," Walt said. "If they wanted peace they would have already come forward and asked for truce. I think we should be prepping the initiates for war."

"But what if these are secretive gods?" Sadie asked.

"Trust me Saide!" Walt snapped.

Sadie looked hurt but just leaned back a little and mumbled, "S'okay."

"Well I have two major questions," I said. "One: Why were you in the First Nome?"

"What? You ask why I was in the First Nome?" he blushed. "I was there because… well. I was searching for a cure again. You know, so I could separate from Anubis. More Sadie and me time."

"Oh Walt," Sadie was swooning in her chair. It shocked me she didn't say no. These were her to most crushable boys in one. Seriously if Selena Gomez and Zia Rashid were mixed in one body I would be saying no to the split idea. I dwelled on that for a moment. Then I got a real image and I changed my mind. I heard Sadie giggle.

"Two:" I continued, "Why would that door be there?"

"That's part of the reason I went through it. I wanted to know why Amos would be consulting with the other gods. I figured you ought to know because technically you _are_ the pharaoh. But I never got an answer because, thank the gods, Sadie called me to her side before I became a Soul of the Damned," Walt had answered my question to the best of his ability.

"I suppose we should tell the initiates," Sadie said.

V-V-V

The initiates did not take the news well to say the least. Our newest initiate, James, was most startled. Other than his quietness the rest of the room was in an uproar. Questions flying here, curses flying there. Finally I grew to annoyed to take it anymore and I roared. Literally. That quieted the balcony down.

"If you want to curse at something or ask a question we will go around the table one by one!" I yelled.

I pointed to the closest initiates. She asked, "What if our gods don't come back in time to fight with us?"

I looked to Sadie for help. "Um… We will just…" Talk about a stumper. "I guess we will fight as best we can," I said, trying to boost their confidence.

"So you're basically telling us that if our gods don't return to help we are going to fight gods we know nothing of?" said an older initiate.

"Yeah, suicide mission," some others agreed.

I sighed. "No, we will fight until we can't anymore. Not suicide a noble death," I tried to tell them.

The initiates would have nothing of it.

V-V-V

After the argument settled down Sadie and I agreed it would be best to go and visit Amos in the First Nome. We (Walt, Sadie, and me) also agreed I had a right to know since I was the pharaoh of the House of Life now.

I can tell you that I knew three things. One: This was big. Two: This was bad. Three: We were probably going to die. Four: I had to try and save the initiates. Quite a quest, right?

I had Sadie open a portal and we stepped in. It was different than before. First of all it was triangular instead of circular. The most unsettling yet was the color inside the portal. It was dark red – the color of chaos. At first I thought our execration was failing and Apophis was rising, but then I remembered that the Egyptian gods would be back if Apophis was re-rising. My final assumption of the portal was that the _other_ gods must have done this.

When we were in the First Nome I found myself mesmerized by the Hall of Ages. Sadie kept warning me not to touch the picture. When we reached the new age – Sadie's and mine age – I saw a crease and a growing piece, but not our age's color. I just figured it was a special time in the age. I wondered what it would be like to be part of three ages and if things changed drastically like they did in the Ancient times.

I heard Amos from about twenty feet away, "Ah, Carter, Sadie. Welcome and what brings you here?"

"Not much uncle Amos," Sadie said sarcastically.

"Ugh, let me cut to the point. Why is there a door to a different Underworld here?" I asked. I waited a few seconds then added, "And I also commend you to let me see it."

Apparently our uncle didn't like being commanded. He replied, "I have my reasons to have it here and I also take no commands from mortals."

"Mortals? Uncle Amos, what are you talking about? You are just as mortal as Carter and I," Sadie said.

"I never was good at keeping cover for long," Amos said.

Amos was floating in the air. His skin was peeling off and his clothes fell to the ground leaving him in some odd type of clothes I had never seen before.

"I really love a good war," saidthe thing that had taken Amos's body over.

V-V-V

W

A

L

T

Being left at Brooklyn House with the initiates and me alone proved to be a bad idea. The balcony was so full of chaos that Khufu went in to eat his snacko (he asked that I call it that) and Philip of Macedonia was splashing around more than normal. I tried to gain order but I couldn't. They just kept on arguing.

I estimated they argued for two hours until there was a crash at the front door. I ran in and saw poor Khufu on the ground crumpled up and whimpering and in our door way stood a tall female dressed in Roman, no Greek, clothes.

"I am Athena, goddess of Wisdom and Warfare," she said. "The Greeks declare war on the Egyptians.


End file.
